


Cute When You're Jealous

by brahe



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, and a random guy hits on eve, and flynn gets jealous, jealous flynn, they go to a bar, vague mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission has the Librarians and their Guardian at a bar in the middle of nowhere, where some stranger hits on Eve and Flynn finds himself jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute When You're Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my terrible summary. I needed some jealous Flynn and I wrote this last night at like 2am. Enjoy!  
> As usual, I own nothing.

Their current mission had them somewhere in the mid-United states. It was late, and they had headed to a small bar and restaurant to end the day. The room surrounding them was relatively quiet for the time of night, the combining voices of everyone there a sort of background noise to their own conversation. Eve and Flynn sat on one side of a booth while Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel sat across them on the other side. They’d been here for a few hours now, unwinding and making conversation unrelated to the mission. Eve wouldn’t normally call their conversation small talk, but with these four, small talk did consist of debates about Shakespeare’s identity and a Da Vinci conspiracy. 

“I’m going to go get another drink,” she announced to the group as their conversation shifted to dead languages. “Does anybody else want one?” she asked. Each of the LITs shook their heads, and Flynn shrugged. 

“I’ll follow you in a minute,” he said. “I’m not sure what I want.”

“Alright,” Eve nodded and slid out of her seat. She made her way to the bar counter and took a seat on one of the empty stools. Usually she didn’t like such a crowd, but this seemed to be a relatively nice place and she found that she was rather relaxed.

The bartender came up and took her order, and they fell into easy conversation.

“What brings you to our fine city?” he asked as he handed her her beverage.

“Work,” she said. The bartender looked surprised.

“Work brings you to Aberdeen?”

“It’s an odd job,” she shrugged. He laughed.

“It must be. There’s not much to do around here.”

“I’ve noticed,” she laughed. It was one of the smallest towns she’d been to. 

“I figured you weren’t from around here,” a voice said from her said. “I would’ve remembered if I’d seen you before.”

She turned to see a man around Stone’s age at the stool next to her.

“Oh, and you are?” she asked.

“Name’s Jason,” he said, holding out his hand. She shook it and turned back to the bar. “What’s a girl like yourself doing here alone?” he asked. Eve sighed.

“Just getting refills,” she told him, hoping he’d take the hint. He didn’t.

“Let me buy you one,” he offered.

“No, thanks, I’m fine.”

“Just one?” he asked again. Eve looked at the bartended in suppressed annoyance, who chuckled and moved down the bar to the next customer. She sighed and resigned herself to dealing with this Jason character.

 

 

Flynn headed up to the bar shortly after Eve left, the LITs decided to head back to the hotel for the night. He spotted her blonde pony tail easily and made his way towards her. Once he was close enough, he noticed that she was talking to the man next to her. He was leaning towards Eve, a too-eager smile on his face. Flynn huffed and slowed down so he could watch.

Eve said something, probably a joke based on her self-satisified smile, and the man laughed. Flynn narrowed his eyes as the stranger put his hand on Eve’s leg. Who did he think he was? Sure, Eve could look out for herself, but Flynn wouldn’t stand for this.

“…sure you already have a place to stay tonight?” the man asked Eve.

Flynn stepped up behind Eve, then, putting a hand on her arm. She turned to him, a bright smile showing up when she saw it was him.

“I was starting to wonder when you’d show up,” she joked. Flynn’s smile was tight lipped. Eve looked between Flynn and the man next to her, and her smile turned into a knowing smirk. “Jason, this is Flynn,” she introduced.

“Pleased to meet you,” Jason nodded, only briefly glancing at Flynn. Eve’s eyes were still on Flynn’s, and her hand came up to wrap around his on her arm. She could tell he was jealous of Jason, but for what cause she didn’t know. He had no reason to be.

"Are you sure about tonight?” Jason asked Eve again, looking Flynn up and down with skepticism. Flynn glared at him. 

"Positive, thanks," Eve said, and stood, leaving some cash at the bar for the drink.

She was almost flush against Flynn standing, and he took advantage of the situation. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her, chaste and quick and a bit possessive. Eve's hands curled around Flynn's arms and she made a little surprised noise, kissing him back.

Satisfied, Flynn pulled away, but kept his arm around Eve's waist.

"Pleasure to meet you," he told an open-mouthed Jason with as much sarcasm as he could muster. He walked away, guiding Eve in front of him, away from Jason and out of the bar.

Outside, Flynn's arm fell from Eve's waist and he grabbed her hand instead. She smiled at him and swung their arms a little, earning a light laugh from Flynn.

The weather was cool and the sky was clear, and the walk back to their hotel was a short and pleasant one. Flynn pointed out a few constellations on the way and Eve noticed that he gradually stood closer to her as they went. She smiled to herself, wondering if he noticed he was doing it. She doubted it; _residual jealousy, most likely,_ she thought.

They arrived back at their hotel room and Eve opened the door, holding it for Flynn to walk through. She closed it softly behind them, aware of the loud noise the lock made in the nearly silent hotel. When she turned around, Flynn was standing a few steps away, watching her. She offered him a smile and set about taking her shoes off, but she didn't get very far.

Flynn stepped towards her, crowding her against the door. _Ah,_ she thought, _it was on purpose._ She went along with him, bracing her hands on the door when her back was pressed against it. Flynn's hands came up to the door beside her head and his mouth was on hers, rough and passionate. This Flynn was nothing like the one that kissed her at the bar. Or perhaps they were the most similar, one only a toned down version of the other.

She didn't have much will to think, though; Flynn was licking into her mouth and pressing her up against the door, totally boxing her in and controlling. His hands shifted from the wall to her jaw and down to her shoulders, and, finding she had already shrugged her jacket off, followed the seam on the sleeve of her shirt to the line of buttons down the front of Eve's chest. She stalled his hands when she tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him back just as hard.

His lips left hers then, trailing down to her neck and pressing kisses along the way. His fingers had closed around the first button on her shirt when she pushed him just slightly away.

"Flynn, bed," she told him, and he nodded, toeing off his shoes and walking backwards to the bed. He never took his eyes off her, watching her tug her shoes off and walk towards the bed. She stood between his knees, his arms around her hips and hers draped across his shoulders.

"He was all over you," he muttered, rubbing the spot on her thigh where Jason's hand had rested. Eve hummed, swaying forward a little. She could give into this. In fact, she found that she wanted to.

"Wasn't you, though," she said, trying to reassure him.

The grip on her arms tightened at the words as Flynn growled, and she found herself rather suddenly pulled onto the bed, Flynn settling above her. He kissed her again, fierce and possessive. She let out a high sound that she would've been embarrassed of had she been more self-conscious at the moment. Instead, she found herself in love with the way his body pushes hers into the mattress.

He moved down from her lips, his mouth hot against her neck. She made several high-pitched noises, tilting her head to the side, much to Flynn's delight. His fingers deftly and quickly undid the first few buttons of her shirt and he sucked on her collarbone, causing to arch up to him. She threaded her fingers through his hair, using the leverage to tug him back up to her lips.

While he kissed her, he continued undoing the buttons down her shirt. When he reached the one just under her bra line, he wiped his thumb across the skin on her left. Memory washed over her and she saw it cloud Flynn's eyes.

"Still here," she told him softly. Her hands slid from his hair to his jaw. He looked at her, eyes wide and dark. "I'm not going anywhere."

She watched as the emotions the memory brought disappeared, replaced by a possessive lust.

"Good," he said, voice low and rough. He crashed into her again, rolling his hips once as he kissed her. She pushed back up against him, arms wrapping around his back. He finished undoing her shirt and let it fall open, running his hands up and down her sides. She pressed her head back into the pillow, her own hands working on pushing off his layers.

 

 

The room was still dark when Eve woke up. She rolled over, searching for Flynn, but found his side of the bed empty. She sat up quickly, panic her first reaction. Flynn was seated at the desk, several books open across the table. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw him and rested against the headboard. He turned around then, quirking an eyebrow and then smiling when he saw she was awake. Closing the book in front of him, he stood and walked towards the bed. He pressed a kiss to Eve’s forehead before grabbing his jacket from the chair by the end.

 “Cassandra came by a few minutes ago,” Flynn told her. “They’ll be ready to go in around 10 minutes."

Eve nodded and pushed herself out of bed, grabbing a new shirt and a pair of jeans from her suitcase. On her way to the bathroom, she passed Flynn. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” she smirked, laughing as she closed the bathroom door on his indignant reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This got super steamy and then I chickened out because I can't write smut so sorry for the crappy ending


End file.
